


Playa

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque lo que sienten lo siente, y están orgullosos de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playa

Siente la arena caliente bajo sus pies, la brisa en su rostro, la salinidad en su boca, la fragancia a mar en el aire. Es verdaderamente hermoso.

Siempre había querido conocer el mar y ahora por fin puede hacerlo. Ve como el Sol se esconde tras las olas y aprieta aún más el cuerpo junto a él.

-Es muy bello- Susurra su pareja, él asiente en silencio- que bueno que Rachel y Finn hayan decidido hacer su boda en la playa, ¿verdad Noah?-

-Si- Responde simplemente, depositando un dulce beso en la cabellera del otro- Kurt…-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo- Quedan en silencio. Noah nota como una sonrisa comienza a asomar por el rostro del más joven

-Yo también te amo-

Se besan suavemente. Porque si, ellos suelen ser pura pasión, fuego y rudeza. Pero lo que sienten lo sienten, y están orgullosos de eso, de ser lo que son y quienes son. Y porque el clima de ese atardecer en la playa hace que se sientan libres de exteriorizar lo que sienten.


End file.
